everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Rónán Selkie
Rónán Selkie is a 2015 introduced character. He is the son of a Selkie Seal and his destiny is to be the selkie in any Irish story that is in need of one. Rónán is a Roybel, he wouldn't mind giving away his sealskin to the love of his life but he feels that he should be the one to decide who he gives his life away to. Rónán is homosexual, meaning he likes people from the same sex. He isn't closeted but he also doesn't shout it from the roof tops, only close friends know. Character Personality Rónán is introverted, he prefers his own company and he will only feel truly safe and happy around people if he knows them really well. This steams from his destiny of his sealskin being stolen and Rónán is very weary of new people in his life that might steal it. He has a free spirit and hates being told what to do. He wants to make all the decisions in his life, not have them decided by who finds his sealskin. He isn't very trusting of new people and it takes commitment and patience to win his friendship. After that he is as loyal as a dog (though he is a seal so maybe as loyal as a fish? Are fish loyal?) He is quite contuse of himself to live up to the world's and other people's expectations, one of the reasons he is a Roybel instead of a full Rebel. He is very paranoid that his seal skin could be stolen at anytime so instead of hiding it away with the small chance that somebody might find it, he keeps it on him at all times in the form of a jacket of his choosing. Appearance Like all Selkie men, Rónán is handsome but he still has a little of his puppy fat as he still is only a child in selkie terms.. He is of medium height, maybe edging towards smaller and his build is that of a runner, lean but powerful. He has a strong jaw line and a angular face. His hair is dark black, medium length and swept to one side over his right, dark brown eye. His eyelashes are long and thick. Story - any that need a Selkie How the story goes Selkies are mythical creatures that are in many Irish stories. They are people with sealskins that dance on the beaches at midnight when there is a full moon. If a selkies sealskin is stolen, they have to stay with the person who stole their skin and love them. The only way for a Selkie to go back to his or her home under the waves is for him/her to find their sealskin and steal it back. How Rónán fits into it Rónán's parents are both selkies who have never had their skins stolen. Not every Selkie goes dancing on the night of the full moon in fear of the Selkie population dropping too much and not being able to replenish numbers. Rónán was chosen out of all the other Selkie children in his pod to attend EAH to learn how to follow the path of a selkie and dance beneath the moonlight. Relationships Family Rónán doesn't get along very well with his mother and father because of his sexuality, it is a rare thing for selkies to choose to have a partner or not, much less choose who it is. They think that he should get on with his destiny and forget about his own wishes. He is an only child but he used to spend a lot of time with the other Selkie children, until he started liking people of the same sex, then they refused to talk to him and completely ignored his presence. This is the main reason that Rónán is an introvert, if he doesn't have many friends he can't be hurt. Friends TBA Pet During animal calling, a pure white seal pup came to Rónán (no surprise there). He called the seal Seadog and he is kept in the schools aquarium. Rónán goes to see and feed him everyday. Romance TBA Outfits Formal, blacks, greys, and blues Schedule TBA Quotes TBA Trivia * He has a fear of Magpies and other kleptomaniacs. * His birthday is the 12th of November Gallery TBA Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Males Category:Gay Category:Shapeshifters Category:StormWolfy's pack